


不可视距离

by moonse7en



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonse7en/pseuds/moonse7en





	不可视距离

《不可视距离》

CP：希尔凡×菲利克斯，含车

连绵的细雨持续了将近一周时间，即使已经进入冬天的尾声，位于法嘉斯最北部的戈迪耶领地，依然冷得浸人骨髓。

阴沉的夜空压满了黑云，唯有常年不化的积雪，在茫茫夜色里闪着凛冽的银光。

菲利克斯坐在窗前，沉默地擦拭着他的佩剑，过了一会，他手中动作一顿，薄唇勾起一个刻薄的弧度：“哼，就你那种地震一样的脚步声，怎么还没死战场上。”

“啊哈哈……耳朵还是那么灵啊，菲利克斯。”门外是希尔凡那熟悉而又爽朗的笑声。

挽出一个漂亮的剑花，佩剑被菲利克斯插入腰侧的剑鞘中，“白痴，门没锁。”

希尔凡推门而入，晃了晃手里的两瓶酒，咧嘴一笑：“出门在外没什么能拿出手的，喝一杯怎么样？”

话音刚落，希尔凡就将手里的一瓶酒向菲利克斯抛了出去，菲利克斯伸出手稳稳接住：“啧，行军的时候还带着酒，戈迪耶被你接手之后都堕落成这样了吗。”

“这不是任务都结束了嘛！”希尔凡笑嘻嘻地几步就走到菲利克斯身边一屁股坐下，左手肘几乎是非常习惯的就压在了菲利克斯的肩膀上，就着这个姿势顺势打开了自己那瓶酒。

“喂喂，咱们都十几年没见了，前些天也一直都在忙着和入侵边境的斯灵军交战，好不容易才有机会找你叙叙旧，你好歹也表现得开心点吧？”

“无聊。”菲利克斯毫不留情的以这两个字回应了希尔凡，利落地打开了手中的酒。

浓烈的酒精味在嘴里漫开，醇厚，苦涩，还带有一丝甘甜，灼烧着他的喉咙。明明应该是熟悉的味道，他的舌头却竟然已经有些不适应了。作为佣兵奔走的这些年，他和各种各样的酒打过交道，但像戈迪耶领地这样寒冷的地方产出的烈酒，他已经很久没有碰过了。

加尔谷·玛库战役之后，已经过了十二年。菲利克斯没想到自己还有回到这里的一天，因被雇佣而与这个曾经朝夕相处的男人再次重逢。一切似乎都没有改变，希尔凡曾经在无数个这样的夜晚钻进菲利克斯的房间，因为各种各样的事情向菲利克斯诉苦。

然而脑海深处的记忆时刻提醒着他们，并不是那样。

他们曾亲眼见证了王国的覆灭，也曾目睹芙朵拉黎明的伊始，当初亲密无间的一群人，在这一路上的分叉路，已渐渐走散了。

“明天就要走了吗，菲利克斯？”希尔凡举起手里的酒瓶，轻轻碰了碰菲利克斯的。

菲利克斯冷哼一声，“你的脑子里还和以前一样装满了砂糖吗，我什么时候走身为雇主的你不是应该清楚得很？”

“哎呀菲利克斯，真是无情啊，我刚刚还在想要不要雇佣你一辈子的，你这样说真是太让我伤心了。”希尔凡露出一副泫然欲泣的表情，暖茶色的眼睛仿佛下一秒就要滚出眼泪。

“啧，恶心人的本事倒是一点没退步。”菲利克斯微微皱眉，有点嫌弃的往旁边挪了挪，希尔凡却大笑一声，毫不在意地一把搂住菲利克斯的肩膀，把他又拉了回来，菲利克斯虽然一脸嫌弃，却并没有再推开他。

希尔凡有一双好看的眼睛，像冬日里和煦的阳光，温暖却并不使人灼伤。他一直都很善于隐藏自己的情绪，也精通于如何把控自己与他人的距离，他为自己定好了一个安全的距离，谈笑间将所有人都拒之在外。

然而有一个人，他小心翼翼放在安全线内，不敢过于靠近，却又贪心地不想松手。

“呐，菲利克斯，下次见面会是什么时候？”

“哼，谁知道呢，或许不会再见了吧。”菲利克斯说道，“毕竟我可是很忙的，你这个破地方又没什么战乱。”

“这么说，我就当你是在夸我咯？”希尔凡嘿嘿笑了两声，忽又皱起眉头，眼神里满是委屈，“不过因为我太靠谱这种事而见不到菲利克斯……心情真是有点复杂。”

“笨蛋。”

菲利克斯仰头喝下了最后几口酒，空瓶与桌面撞击的声音，就像某种别离的信号。希尔凡的理性似乎被酒精麻痹了，几乎是菲利克斯放下空瓶的同时，希尔凡撑着桌角，俯身吻上了那双薄唇，清冽又熟悉的气息混合着一股酒香钻进了希尔凡的鼻子。

那一刻，他听到了自己内心某根紧绷了很久的弦，断裂的声音。

重逢的时候，他就无数次的设想过再次和菲利克斯分别的场景，他想他会像十二年前那样，脸上带着游刃有余的笑容，目送他离开自己的视线，或者假装难过地向他讨要一个拥抱，然后像过去那样惹来他毫不留情的嘲讽。

但这一刻真正来临的时候，他才察觉到，他高估了自己。

本以为不会再见的人再次出现在自己眼前，自掌心传来的温度如此真实，他像一个溺水的人抓住了救命的浮木，却再度面临着失去。

唇上温柔又炙热的触感令菲利克斯在那一瞬间停止了思考。

从片刻的震惊中反应过来，菲利克斯已经从脸红到了脖子根，他一把揪住希尔凡的衣领，将希尔凡按翻在了身前的桌子上，有些恼怒地朝他吼道：“你这家伙……！你他妈知道自己在干什么吗！”  
随着菲利克斯粗暴的动作，两个空瓶从桌上滚落，在地面摔成了碎片。

撞击到桌面的一瞬间，希尔凡微微皱眉，露出了些许痛苦的神色，菲利克斯挥出一半的拳头停了下来，有些懊恼地想起他的背才在这几天的战斗中受过伤。

希尔凡一手握住了菲利克斯挥出来的拳头将他带向自己，另一只手环过菲利克斯的腰，温热的双唇再次贴上，轻柔的碰触数次后，转变为吮吻，湿热的舌尖细致地描摹着唇瓣的轮廓，小心翼翼得仿佛在亲吻一株含苞待放的花朵，等待着它的盛放。

“希……唔……”菲利克斯开口想说话，，刚才还在温柔舔舐他双唇的舌头却像终于等到猎物的饿狼，迅速侵占入内，贪恋地索求着他的一切。似乎觉得并不足够，希尔凡收紧了环抱着腰的力度，另一只手托住菲利克斯的后脑勺，更加用力的按向自己，舌头开始极具侵略性追逐着菲利克斯的唇舌，掠夺式的横扫过他唇齿间的每一处，连他的呼吸都快要夺去了。

这一吻仿佛倾泻了希尔凡数十年的思念，从一开始的小心翼翼到肆无忌惮的索求，那份深藏在心底多年的秘密，在忽然窜出的火苗下，不可控制地燃烧起来。

昏暗摇曳的烛光，壁炉里燃烧着木炭，不时炸出噼啪的火花。  
菲利克斯怔怔的睁开眼，看到希尔凡紧锁的眉头。

良久，希尔凡放开了菲利克斯，两人都轻微的喘息着，找回了自己的呼吸。

“我知道，”希尔凡低着头，声音听起来挣扎而痛苦，“菲利克斯……我知道。”

带着纹章出生，他的人生早就已经被安排好，即使那并不是他所期望的，他也有责任背负所有人的期待，走上既定的人生轨迹，比如，在某一天娶一个完全陌生的女人，将自己身体里带有的纹章血脉传承下去。

但不知从何时起，他已经不满足于只和菲利克斯做亲密无间的好兄弟，心中那丑陋的欲望像野兽一样在无数个夜里咆哮着要冲出囚笼，不可控制地想象着某个人寻求自我安慰，却又在释放的瞬间产生难以抹灭的自我厌弃，以及无尽的空虚。

“啧，真麻烦。”

没等希尔凡理解这句话的意思，一股力量迫使他抬起头，菲利克斯捏住了希尔凡的下巴，俯身狠狠咬住了他的嘴唇，希尔凡的错愕仅仅持续了几秒，便翻身将菲利克斯压倒在床上。

“菲利克斯，你不要太高估我的意志力了。”希尔凡说着，嗓音低沉而沙哑。

“……仅限今晚。”菲利克斯扭过头，“就当我们都醉了。”

希尔凡没有再犹豫，他的双手穿过菲利克斯的肩膀与腰身，将他紧紧抱在怀里，细密的吻落在他的额头、眉间，顺着高挺的鼻梁一路吻到嘴唇，交换了一个绵长的吻，菲利克斯轻微的喘息和不甚熟练的迎合无一不在撩拨希尔凡的心弦，他的双手带着灼烧的热度探进菲利克斯的衣摆，碰触到那副温热结实的身体，电流一般的感觉从指尖一直传到心脏，从过去到现在所有的情绪一齐翻涌而上，哽在了希尔凡的喉咙。

希尔凡细碎的吻一路向下，扯掉了菲利克斯碍事的衣物。

精壮结实的身躯暴露在昏暗的烛光下，肌肉线条完美的身体上，遍布着大大小小的伤痕，那是属于一个男人的勋章，昭示着这具身体的主人经历过多少次凶险的战斗。希尔凡曾经了解这副身体上所有的伤痕，从小到大菲利克斯受过的伤他全都清楚，但是现在，这副身体上有些很多他所不知道的细小伤痕——那是他们分别的十几年间，在他所不知道的地方添加上去的。

希尔凡触摸着这些伤痕，眼里满是心疼。

菲利克斯有些不自在地用手遮住了自己的脸。

“笨蛋……别这样看着我。”

希尔凡拉下菲利克斯的手，轻轻吻过那些菲利克斯身上他并不熟知的伤痕：“菲利克斯……不要再受伤了。”

低沉的细语间，希尔凡张口含住了菲利克斯右侧的乳首，灵巧的舌尖轻微施压舔弄，突如其来的刺激让菲利克斯猛的抓紧了希尔凡的肩，希尔凡的手慢慢往下游移，抚过菲利克斯的小腹，握住了他半挺立的部分，轻柔的套弄起来。

“唔……”一声呼之欲出的呻吟被菲利克斯强行压下，他的身体紧绷着弓起来，右手情不自禁地抓住了希尔凡的头发。战场上养成的条件反射让他习惯了忍耐，然而一贯自律的他生活里向来只有剑，这样的事情他自己也鲜少去做，比起疼痛，这样陌生的情潮让他觉得更难以忍耐。

希尔凡的额上渗出了细密的汗珠，菲利克斯逐渐潮红的面颊和低声的喘息对他来说是一种煎熬，那压抑着的喘息和他手里的触感清晰的告诉他菲利克斯此刻的感受是多么美好，于是他加快了速度和力道，以更强烈的节奏回应菲利克斯，一阵阵浪潮很快将菲利克斯带到了顶峰。

“希……尔凡……哈……”菲利克斯艰难的开口，他的手紧紧抓着希尔凡半开的衬衫，不知是拒是迎。

“不行了吗，菲利克斯？”希尔凡凑到菲利克斯耳边吻了吻，低沉的声音里带着一丝引诱的味道，“如果舒服的话，就叫出来吧。”

“啊……！”眼前仿佛有一片短暂的白光闪过，低沉而又沙哑的呻吟从菲利克斯的嘴里发出，一股滚烫的热流在希尔凡的手里喷涌而出。

希尔凡的手指沾着体液，探入了一片湿润的股间，试探着挤入一个指节，菲利克斯轻轻的吸了一口气，忍耐着异物入侵的不适感。希尔凡对他回以一个略带歉意的微笑，安慰性地摸了摸菲利克斯的头：“抱歉，这里没有别的东西可以使用了……”

“哼，就这点程度……”菲利克斯拽紧了床单，好看的剑眉微微锁起，嘴上却仍然不肯认输。

希尔凡修长的手指耐心地在那一片紧窒的通道里按压和抽插，另一只手安慰着菲利克斯已经软下来的前端，尽可能的缓解着他的不适。

就在菲利克斯勉强能容纳他三根手指的时候，菲利克斯终于不耐烦的抓住了他的手：“可以了。”

希尔凡的忍耐也到了极限。

“放轻松……菲利克斯。”强忍着一插到底的冲动，希尔凡缓慢而艰难地挤入那个紧致又炙热的地方。

承受着希尔凡的进入，疼痛的感觉大于一切，即使希尔凡富有技巧的安抚着他的前面，这样的疼痛也无法忽略。

但是——

他的心底升起了异样的满足感。

过去的种种在眼前浮现，和现在重叠在一起，菲利克斯看着被汗液微微浸湿的红发，和因为卡在进退两难的途中而略显痛苦的俊脸，突然感觉有些想笑。

没变啊，从过去到现在，这家伙还是这样，比起自己更在意他人的感受，总是愚昧地配合着别人，却从来不肯对自己给予哪怕多一点点的关心。

“笨蛋——”菲利克斯的双腿夹紧了希尔凡，双手用力的将他按向自己，紧紧抱住他的同时，希尔凡也将他贯穿到底——

剧烈的疼痛一瞬间使菲利克斯低吟出声，冷汗也随之滴落下来，但他还是用那副惯用口吻的嘲笑着希尔凡：“你太弱了，这样简单的事情怎么磨蹭了这么久。”

“菲利克斯！你……你还好吗？”希尔凡有些慌乱的想要查看菲利克斯的状况，却又怕他疼而不敢乱动。

菲利克斯叹了口气，以一吻封住了希尔凡所有的话语。

“闭嘴。”

在绵长狂乱的热吻中，他们贪恋的擭取着彼此的气息，唇舌交缠中希尔凡缓缓开始了律动，紊乱的呼吸声在安静的小屋里显得格外清晰。

在逐渐猛烈的撞击下，菲利克斯的呻吟开始变得支离破碎，原本痛苦的呜咽渐渐化作暧昧的低吟，希尔凡无法抑制地想要在这副身体上刻下更多印记，这一刻，仿佛全世界都被他拥在了怀中。  
菲利克斯平日里蕴藏着锐利的双眸，在此时染上了些许水雾，冷峻的容颜有了一丝异样的美艳。

“菲利克斯……菲利克斯……”希尔凡反复呢喃着他的名字，将额头与他相抵，彻底的抽出，再深深的撞入，每一下都像是用尽了全身的力气。缠绕在背部的纱布已隐隐渗出了些血迹，然而这些他已经完全感受不到了。

到达巅峰的时候，希尔凡感受到了眼角的湿润。喘息着瘫倒在菲利克斯身边，希尔凡捂住了自己的眼睛。

彻底结束了。

他心想，但是这一刻他永远记在了心底。

然而下一秒他被一股大力拉扯起来，菲利克斯重新跨坐在他的身上，居高临下地看着他：“这样就不行了吗？”

希尔凡愣了几秒，伸出手再次抱紧了怀中的世界。

深蓝色的中长发在一双温柔的大手里散开，那是法嘉斯夜空的颜色，在那夜空之下，他们如海浪里的船只，再次在大海里随着波浪沉浮……

希尔凡做了一个梦。

他躺在一片冰冷的海水里，在如浓墨一般的黑夜里，连星星的微光也看不见。

然后他听到了哭声，断断续续，逐渐变大。他睁开眼，看到一张稚嫩的脸，深红色的眼睛里满是泪水。

“不要死！没有我的允许你不可以就这么死了！呜呜呜……”

他想张口说话，告诉他，自己并没有存活的价值，他也不用如此伤心。也许就这么死去，大家都会获得幸福吧？

一双温暖的，小小的手抓住了他。

“我们约好同一天死，谁要是先死了就是违约！”

一道阳光撕裂了四周的黑暗，照了进来。

醒来的时候，身边已经空无一人。

希尔凡有一瞬间的失神，身边冰冷的被单告诉他那个人大概很早就不在了。

还是要回归正轨的啊。他仰头看着天花板，笑容有些苦涩。

他想起来了，那一次和他人无关，是他自己有了轻生的念头，那双手拯救了他，在漫长的黑夜里，为了那束唯一的光不要哭泣，他一直走到了现在。

几年后。

一柄熟悉的佩剑带着主人的死讯，被送到了希尔凡的手中。  
那双总是满含笑意的眼睛失去了光彩，怔怔的看着那把佩剑，仿佛连灵魂也失去了。

沉默地拿起那把剑，缓缓地将它贴近自己的心脏，希尔凡感到心里某一块地方，被无情的掏空了。

没能洒脱的抛开束缚的自己，仿佛连遵守约定的资格都失去了。

“是你违反约定了，菲利克斯。”

红发的骑士低声说着，缓缓在剑柄上印下一吻。

********************************************  
算是黄线背景下的希尔凡与菲利克斯结局延展，被宿命束缚的希尔凡和菲利克斯最终各走各路，顺便结合希尔凡单人结局脑补了一下，收到了佩剑的希尔凡在之后的日子里致力于改变贵族们对于纹章和英雄遗产的思想以及生活方式。


End file.
